callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shock and Awe
"It looks like we're going with everything we got. We get Al-Asad, we end this war right here, right now. Lock and load, Marines." -Vasquez '''Shock and Awe' is the tenth campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot Sgt. Paul Jackson and the rest of Lt. Vasquez's squad attack what they believe to be Khaled Al-Asad's position. Jackson provides firing support with the MK19 grenade launcher as 1st Force Recon attacks Al-Asad's capital city. Vasquez and his team relieve a squad that is being attacked. Once clearing the area, the Marines start extracting from the city due to a nuclear threat to the area. As they are leaving, a Cobra helicopter is shot down and Vasquez's squad stops to rescue the pilot. As they are leaving the city, the nuclear bomb detonates and the EMP (electromagnetic pulse) wave causes the helicopters to crash. Tips *The most dangerous enemies while manning the MK19 are AA emplacements, infantry with RPG-7s, and tanks. *After you rescue the squad being pinned down, two enemy helicopters will come and unload troops. Before they unload troops, switch to your M203 and shoot the one on the right. Deadly will come and destroy the other one. Both helicopters only take 1 grenade to destroy. *When rescuing the pilot, it is not necessary to attack any enemies. The quickest way to complete this section is to just sprint to her and carry her back. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 15' is on the second story of the building with green smoke lying on the ground to the right of the pinned squad. *'Laptop 16' is in a closet in the building to the southeast of where the friendly squad is pinned down. Xbox 360 Achievements *'The First Horseman' (40 points) is obtained by completing Shock and Awe on Veteran difficulty. The First Horsemen likely being the fourh, unknown, person in the photo of the main enemies, as the deaths of Al-Asad, Zakhaev and his son trigger similar achievements ('The Second Horseman' etc...). Trivia * After finding the Recon team on the second floor, the logical move would be to return to the LZ along the same way you just came. Instead, that way is blocked (some FNG locked the door and lost the key?) so everyone has to fight through the hostiles in front. *This mission is set around a fictional city in the Iraqi province eastern border of Al Basrah, but it is never stated. *The pilot you rescue is the only woman in the game, apart from a newscasters' voice. *When the helicopter is dropping off teammates, it is possible to shoot down the statue of the man with an AK-47 in the center of the square, but you have to use the MK19. * For some reason the nuke detonates in the valley with the wrecked chopper. Stranger is that no buildings or OpFor Get Destroyed. * The level is named after the military doctrine of the same name. A doctrine of overwhelming firepower and total domination, it was used to describe the primary U.S. Military strategy in Afghanistan and Iraq. * The level somewhat resembles part of the movie Black Hawk Down. *By using the noclip cheat using the ingame console, when leaving the helicopter, you will notice that the two pilots in the chopper are two clones of Lt. Volker. *If you put the slow motion cheat on when the helicopter is crashing, you can see you crash next to a tanker (where you destroy a bmp and a ZPU), yet you are in a different location in the mission Aftermath *If you noticed one of the crew fell off the chopper while losing control. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels